Naruto (Série)
— Foi encontrado outros artigos com nome similar. Ver desambiguação. thumb|Capa do primeiro volume do mangá. é uma série de anime e mangá criada por Masashi Kishimoto e serializada na revista semanal ''Shonen Jump desde 1999. Recebeu adaptação para animê em 2002, produzida pelo Studio Pierrot e exibida pela TV Tokyo, seguida de Naruto: Shippūden em fevereiro de 2007, correspondente à segunda parte do mangá. A trama gira em torno de Naruto Uzumaki, um jovem ninja que constantemente procura por reconhecimento e tem o sonho de se tornar um Hokage, o líder máximo e mais poderoso de sua vila. Sinopse Naruto Uzumaki é um menino que vive em Konohagakure ou simplesmente Konoha ou Vila Oculta da Folha, a vila ninja do País do Fogo. Quando ainda bebê, Naruto teve aprisionada em seu corpo a Kyūbi no Yōko por Minato Namikaze (quarto Hokage, e seu pai), com a finalidade de salvar a Vila da Folha. Desde então, Naruto é visto por muitas pessoas como um monstro, não só pelos familiares das pessoas mortas pela Kyūbi, mas também por pessoas que não toleram suas brincadeiras, já que o mesmo é extremamente hiperativo, incompreendido e solitário. Naruto sonha em se tornar o Hokage de sua vila, um ninja poderoso e respeitado, para assim poder ser reconhecido por todos. Ele entra na academia ninja, onde sofre com as notas baixas, mas é ajudado por seu professor, Iruka Umino, que posteriormente se torna seu amigo. Consegue finalmente se tornar genin, e a partir daí passa a ser ensinado por um Jounin, Kakashi Hatake, e forma uma equipe com Sasuke Uchiha (que no começo não se dão bem) e Sakura Haruno, sua grande paixão. Produção e recepção Produção O autor da série, Masashi Kishimoto, primeiro autorizou o one-shot de Naruto em agosto de 1990 na revista Akamaru Jump.Revista American Shonen Jump, dezembro de 1991 • vol. 5, número 12, página 56. O Naruto original tinha uma temática significante de amizade e confiança. No início da história, nem Naruto e nem Kuroda confiavam em ninguém, mas no final os dois se tornam amigos e passam a confiar um no outro. Apesar dos bons resultados na pesquisa com leitores depois do lançamento, Kishimoto pensou: "a arte está ruim e a história uma bagunça!". Kishimoto também revelou que ele estava originalmente trabalhando no mangá Karakuri para o Hop Step Award quando, insatisfeito com as mudanças da história, decidiu trabalhar em algo diferente, o que o levou a criar Naruto. Quando estava a criar a história de Naruto, Kishimoto olhou para outros mangás do estilo shonen para influenciar o seu trabalho, apesar dele tentar tornar seus personagens serem únicos o máximo possível.Kishimoto Masashi, Uzumaki: the Art of Naruto, 2007, Viz Media, página 138, ISBN 1-4215-1407-9 A separação dos personagens em diferentes times teve a intenção de dar a cada grupo um sabor especial. Kishimoto queria que cada membro fosse "extremo", tendo uma grande quantidade de aptidão em um atributo mas não tendo talento em outro.Kishimoto Masashi, Uzumaki: the Art of Naruto, 2007, Viz Media, página 141, ISBN 1-4215-1407-9 A inserção dos vilões na história foi principalmente para agir como contra-partes para os valores morais dos personagens. Kishimoto admitiu que esse foco em ilustrar as diferenças de valores nos vilões foi tão importante na hora da criação dos vilões que "Eu não pensei realmente como eles seriam em combate".Kishimoto Masashi, Uzumaki: the Art of Naruto, 2007, Viz Media, página 142, ISBN 1-4215-1407-9 Quando desenhava os personagens, Kishimoto seguiu um processo de cinco partes que ele seguia continuamente: "concept and rough sketch, drafting, inking, shading, and coloring". Esses passos foram usados quando ele desenhou o mangá atual e fez as ilustrações coloridas dos tankobon, as capas da Weekly Shonen Jump, e outras mídias, mas as ferramentas que ele usava mudavam ocasionalmente.Kishimoto Masashi, Uzumaki: the Art of Naruto, 2007, Viz Media, página 112-114, ISBN 1-4215-1407-9 Por exemplo, ele usou um "airbrush" em uma ilustração para uma capa da Weekly Shonen Jump, mas decidiu não usar mais para desenhos futuros por causa da grande quantidade de correções que era necessário.Kishimoto Masashi, Uzumaki: the Art of Naruto, 2007, Viz Media, página 118, ISBN 1-4215-1407-9 Kishimoto também falou que precisa definir algumas regras para ele poder criar a história mais facilmente. Kishimoto queria representar a tradição do zodíaco chinês, que tem uma grande presença no Japão, assim criando os símbolos com as mãos usados para fazer os jutsus. Quando Kishimoto estava criando o cenário da série ele inicialmente se concentrou em fazer o design da Vila da Folha, o ambiente inicial da série. Kishimoto falou que o design da Vila da Folha foi criado "bem espontaneamente sem muitas reflexões", apesar dele admitir que o cenário é baseado na sua casa na Prefeitura de Okayama no Japão. Sem ter um período de tempo específico, Kishimoto incluiu elementos modernos na série como lhe convinha, mas especificamente excluindo as armas projéteis e os veículos. Para o material de referência, Kishimoto fez sua própria pesquisa na cultura japonesa - e as incluiu em seu trabalho.Kishimoto Masashi, Uzumaki: the Art of Naruto, 2007, Viz Media, página 145, ISBN 1-4215-1407-9 Quanto a tecnologia, Kishimoto falou que Naruto não teria armas de fogo. Ele disse que talvez incluisse automóveis, aviões, e computadores com pouco poder de processamento.Shonen Jump#33 Volume 3 Número 9, Setembro de 2005, Página 8, Viz Media Ainda confirmou em uma outra entrevista que pensa no último capítulo da série dando um grande desfecho para a trama.USA Shonen Jump, Maio de 2006, Viz Media Recepção Naruto tem sido bem recebido tanto no Japão como nos Estados Unidos. Até o volume 50 o mangá já vendeu mais de 100 milhões de cópias no Japão, com isso Naruto é o quinto mangá da Shonen Jump a alcançar esta marca. A série de mangá '' Naruto '' se tornou uma das séries de maior sucesso da Viz, tendo quase 10% das vendas de todos os mangás de 2006. O sétimo volume lançado pela Viz se tornou o primeiro mangá a ganhar o Quill Awards quando este ganhou o prêmio pelo "Best Graphic Novel" em 2006. O mangá também apareceu na USA Today Booklist com o volume onze tendo o título de melhor série de mangá, até ser ultrapassado pelo volume vinte e oito, que conquistou a 17ª posição na primeira semana de lançamento em março de 2008. O volume vinte e oito também é um dos volumes com o melhor lançamento de todos os mangás há anos, e atualmente é o título de mangá mais vendido de 2008. Em abril de 2007, o volume catorze ganhou o prêmio da Viz de "Manga Trade Paperback of the Year". Mangá Naruto foi lançado na revista da Shueisha, Weekly Shonen Jump em 1999. Os primeiros 238 capítulos são conhecidos como "parte 1", e constituem a primeira parte da história de Naruto. Os capítulos 239 a 244 são uma série gaiden focalizando o histórico do personagem Kakashi Hatake. Todos os capítulos subsequentes pertencem a "parte 2", que continua a história, se passando três anos depois. O mangá também lançou algumas histórias extras, se focando no personagem Rock Lee, até agora com dois capítulos. Também a adaptação para inglês do mangá Naruto é licenciado pela Vize publica na versão que ha própria Viz faz na revista Shonen Jump.Para poder compensar a diferença de lançamento entre inglês e japonês, a Viz anunciou a campanha "Naruto Nation", seriam lançados três volumes por mês assim ficaria nos últimos quatro meses de 2007. Cammie Allen, gerente de produtos da Viz, comentou que "Nosso maior motivo (para acelerar o calendário) é alcançar o calendário de lançamentos do Japão para dar aos nossos leitores uma experiência similar aos dos leitores japoneses". Até maio de 2008, 42 tankobon foram lançados pela Shueisha no Japão, sendo os primeiros vinte e sete pertencendo a "parte 1", e os outros quinze a "parte 2". O primeiro tankobon foi lançado em 3 de março de 2000. e o tankōbon 44 lançado em 4 de Novembro de 2008. Além disso, quatro tankobon, cada um contendo um animangá baseado em um dos quatro primeiros filmes de Naruto foram lançados pela Shueisha. A empresa Viz também já lançou trinta volumes da adaptação em inglês do mangá. Além disso, Viz Media lançou todos os vinte e sete volumes em um "box", assim constituindo toda a "parte 1" da história de Naruto em 13 de novembro de 2007. No Brasil No Brasil, Naruto é publicado pela editora italiana Panini Comics desde maio de 2007, vendido nas bancas ou por assinatura. A "parte 1" do mangá foi finalizada em julho de 2009, com todos os 27 volumes. E a "parte 2" iniciada no mês seguinte, em agosto. Após o sucesso de Naruto a Panini lança uma nova versão do mangá; Naruto Pocket, originalmente uma reedição do mangá Naruto no formato original dos tankobons (11,4 cm x 17,7 cm, formato A'' dos livros de bolso), publicação essa anunciada para junho de 2009. A primeira aparição nacional de ''Naruto Pocket foi em um comercial que estorou no ar no Cartoon Network em abril de 2010, um mês antes da primeira edição do mangá. O comercial dizia a facilidade da versão pocket e o bônus da primeira edição com um pôster da série. A edição brasileira do mangá, assim como vários outros títulos, é publicada no tradicional formatinho brasileiro (13,5 cm x 21 cm). . Animê Naruto A adaptação para animê de Naruto contou com 220 episódios exibidos semanalmente entre 3 de outubro de 2002 e 8 de fevereiro de 2007 pela TV Tokyo, finalizando com nove temporadas, correspondente a primeira parte do mangá (ou "parte 1"). No Brasil, a série estreou em 1 de janeiro de 2007 pelo Cartoon Network, na edição norte-americana da licensiadora VIZ Media. Meses depois a série começou a ser exibida pelo SBT em 2 de julho de 2007. Foi exibida pelo Cartoon Network durante quatro anos, encerrando em 18 de abril de 2011. ;Temas de abertura e encerramento Naruto Shippuden A segunda parte do mangá (ou "parte 2") também ganhou adaptação para animê, porém com o título de Naruto Shippuden, exibido desde 15 de fevereiro de 2007 pela TV Tokyo e posteriormente pelo Animax. Nos Estados Unidos, a série começou a ser exibida em 28 de outubro de 2009 pelo Disney XD, com os primeiros quatro episódios, lutando pela audiência com o Cartoon Network. ;Temas de abertura e encerramento Filmes O primeiro filme, Naruto: Innocent Heart, Demonic Blood, é baseado no primeiro arco da série e lançada em 16 de Dezembro de 2002 no Japão e 21 de Novembro de 2006 na América do Norte. O segundo filme, Missão: Proteja a Aldeia da Cachoeira! é baseado no segundo OVA do anime, e foi publicada no Japão em 15 de Dezembro de 2003 e nos Estados Unidos em 16 de Outubro de 2007. Naruto Evolution: A 20th Century Fox está lançando o movie de live-action de Naruto. Outros Jogos eletrônicos Os jogos eletrônicos de Naruto foram lançados para diversos consoles da Nintendo, Sony e Microsoft. A maior parte deles são jogos de luta em que o jogador pode controlar um dos personagens da franquia e enfrentar os restantes. O primeiro jogo de Naruto foi Naruto: Konoha Ninpōchō, lançado no Japão em 2003 para o console portátil WonderSwan Color. Os primeiros jogos lançados fora do Japão foram Naruto: Gekitou Ninja Taisen e Naruto: Saikyou Ninja Daikesshu, lançados no ocidente como Naruto: Clash of Ninja e Naruto: Ninja Council. Jogo de cartas colecionáveis Publicado pela Bandai, o Naruto Collectible Card Game é um jogo de cartas colecionáveis baseado na série. O jogo foi lançado em 2006. Artbooks e Databooks Foram lançados vários suplementos para a série Naruto. Um artbook chamado Art of Naruto: Uzumaki contém ilustrações da Parte 1 do mangá e foi lançado no Japão e nos Estados Unidos. Para a Parte 2 do mangá foi lançado o artbook PAINT JUMP: Art of Naruto pela Shueisha no dia 4 de Abril de 2008 Uma série de Guidebooks foram lançadas. Para a Parte 1 foram lançados no Japão os DataBooks e . Esses livros contém os perfis dos personagens e guia de Jutsu. Para a Parte 2 da série foi lançado o Terceiro DataBook. Para o anime, uma série de Guidebooks chamada Naruto anime profiles foi lançada. Esses livros contém informações sobre a produção dos episódios do anime e explicações para o design dos personagens. Referências Categoria:Naruto